


Bedding

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dominant Sansa, F/M, Jonsa week, Wedding Night, bedding, i hope its not rubbish, kind if wrote it in a rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: JONSA WEEK - Day 4 - BeddingJon's wedding night does not go how he expected it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! I wrote this one in a complete rush to try and fill the JONSA WEEK day 4 prompt (bedding). I really hope it doesn't suck!
> 
> Seriously though - I only spent an hour on it so please be kind!

This really wasn't what Jon was expecting for his wedding night with Sansa, he thought as she rocked her hips frantically over his. Her long hair tickling his fingers where her head was thrown back and his hands curled around her small waist.

She had rid herself of her shift much more willingly than he'd anticipated. 

"We're both littered with scars Jon. I'll not pretend to accept mine but I'll not let them shame me either. HE cannot force another unwanted emotion onto me again. I won't allow it".

She'd looked fierce then, when she shucked all of her clothing, baring herself completely to him. She had a look in her eye that seemed to dare Jon to see anything other than beauty before him - and he could not.

Jon followed suit and suddenly his nerves caught up with him as Sansa stalked forward, eyeing his naked body. She circled around him slowly, viewing all that he was from every angle. Just what she was assessing him for he did not know. He hoped she was pleased with what she saw.

"I need to feel that I'm in control Jon. I know that you would never hurt me. I know you are not HIM. But I need the control none-the-less. Will you give it to me"? She asked in a breathy voice as she stood at his side.

Jon nodded. What else could he do? He was loathe to disappoint his new wife. She could have whatever she wanted.

"Good" was all Sansa said as she pressed her warm naked flesh to his side and swiped her tongue from his collarbone to his ear. Jon's eyes closed of their own volition and his breath came out stilted.

Where had this Sansa been hiding? She had not once graced he halls of Winterfell, walked the courtyard or rode out with him to the Wolfswood. This Sansa had been kept hidden.

To say that Jon jumped out of his skin when she wrapped a warm delicate hand around his hardened cock would be a grave understatement. Sansa smiled a wicked grin as she stroked her firm grip slowly up and down, causing Jon to groan rather loudly. Her grin widened.

"Lay on the bed Jon" Sansa commanded. He did as he was bid.

She perched herself atop him rather elegantly. She sat astride his thighs and her eyes continued to roam his body. He wondered if she noticed the slight tremble to his hands at his sides or how his breathing seemed to be uneven.

Her gaze lingered for quite some time on his cock before her. She licked her lips and gently traced the vein on the underside of him with a drag of her forefinger. Jon shuddered. Sansa looked pleased.

She locked eyes with him as her hand snaked down her own body and past the thatch of hair between her thighs. She dared him to look. To turn his eyes away from her gaze and see her hand moving between her legs, readying herself.

Sansa let out a few breathy sighs, her eyes still watching Jon's. Her free hand steadying herself on his hip. 

"I've never known pleasure from a man's body Jon - only pain. Perhaps you could remedy that". Her eyes once again drifted to his cock.

He hoped beyond hope that he could give that to her.

She shifted then - positioned herself higher up his body and grasped him once more. She was ready. 

She found her rhythm quickly but Jon feared he would not last. Not with the way she writhed and bounced and rocked on top of him. Not with the way she grabbed his hands and positioned them at her breasts, commanding him to knead and stroke and pinch at her teats. Not with the way she would groan and sigh and moan out his name. And especially not with the way she was wet and warm and tight around him.

He was about to voice his fears of spilling before she reached her gratification when he felt her shudder and pulse around him. Her lips let slip a strangled cry and her eyes closed tightly as her mouth continued to pant. Jon followed seconds after.

*******

As Sansa lay there in his arms in quiet peaceful slumber, her cheek pressed against a large scar on his chest, Jon pondered what they said about taking a bride.

'A man takes a wife - he weds her and then he beds her'.

Jon felt that he had done nothing of the sort - it was his Sansa who had bedded him tonight......Thoroughly, he thought to himself with a sleepy grin.


End file.
